


would you settle down with me now?

by poutyong



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, Voltron, and so is james, keith is a dumbass, this is extremely self indulgent im sorry lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutyong/pseuds/poutyong
Summary: Keith didn’t know what was happening. When he came back to earth he figured he’d help the Galaxy Garrison train pilots, since Shiro needed some rest before going back into the swing of things. He didn’t expect it to be taken over already, and he certainly didn’t expect for James Griffin to be team leader of the MFE pilots.a quick little one shot of how Keith and James end up together.





	would you settle down with me now?

_Seventeen and we got a dream to have a family,_  
_a house and everything in between_  
_And then, oh, suddenly we turned twenty-three_  
_Now we got pressure for taking our life more seriously_  
_We got our dead-end jobs and got bills to pay_  
_half our friends are now our enemies_  
_Now I’m , I'm thinking back to when I was young_  
_Back to the day when I was falling in love_

 

Keith didn’t know what was happening. When he came back to earth he figured he’d help the Galaxy Garrison train pilots, since Shiro needed some rest before going back into the swing of things. He didn’t expect it to be taken over already, and he certainly didn’t expect for James Griffin to be team leader of the MFE pilots.

 

Voltron saved the world again. Krolia came back, accompanied by Kolivan, who was still healing and finding the remaining Blades scattered across the galaxies.

 

It’s been four years since the Paladins return back on earth. Keith was working his mom and Kolivan to savage the Blades, and so far they’d managed to gather 78 Blades. It was a dark ride of finding several more who had been hunted by Haggar and her minions, but Earth was a safe haven for the Voltron Coalition. It was a planet of peace, a guiding light for multiple species who had lost hope during Voltron’s disappearance.

 

Something Keith blamed himself for.

 

Four years was a long time for things to change.

 

All the paladins had been trained to guide Atlas to some degree, but Shiro remained Captain.

After a long team discussion, and a lot of meetings with leaders of the coalition, the paladins decided, unanimously, to remain alongside Shiro on Atlas. Voltron was used mostly in rescue and back-up missions that didn’t require much ground work, and with Atlas’ overwhelming power, Voltron was needed back home as a defense for Earth while Atlas was used for the big missions. For pilots with the most experience in the galaxy. In 13 days, a selective group of MFE Pilots were to be escorted to the Lions, where they will be chosen as paladins.

 

James Griffin and his crew were apart of those selected.

 

Keith and James were fucking. Well, it was more than fucking. It started with bites and scratches with no passion, just pure lust and anger. But over the years the harsh words were traded for sweet nothings, and instead of a ‘no stay over’ rule, James usually spent the night in Keith’s bed.

 

James said it was because Keith’s suite is nicer.

 

Keith knows it’s because the first time they fucked, it was in his bed.

  


It started with a glare-- the memory of two young boys who wanted validation for different reasons. Boys who hated the sight of one another, and would spit venom at any given opportunity to prove that one was better. Keith always knew he was gay, and something about the smirk on Griffin’s face made his skin crawl. The way Griffin’s eyes lit when looking up from a simulator, seeing his score reach the same as his. If we lay down the facts, Griffin wasn’t a better pilot than Keith, he was only a better cadet. Flying a magic lion through space made Keith forget any rivalries that chained him to earth. James Griffin was only the kid more than happy to see Keith dropping out after the Kerebos mission.

 

At least--Keith believed this.

 

_Once the news of the Kerebos mission failing had reached the whole Garrision, A hush fell over the cadets,  well what happened to Keith without Shiro there to guide him. He only lasted 3 days before he dropped out. Adam did his best to try and reason with him, a duty asked of Shiro, a parting request of sorts. But Keith was resilient, and even though he still slept on his cot in the living room, he still went out to his home, to try and figure out where Shiro could be. And one afternoon, Keith opened the door to Adam and Shiro’s apartment, met with a frowning James Griffin, hands shoved in his pockets, dressed in casual wear. Keith eyed him. He wasn’t in the fucking mood for this._

_“Um,” He cleared his throat. “Shiro was a good pilot.” Keith raised an eyebrow, his fist clutching the wooden doorframe. “I hope he comes back.” Griffin actually looked sad. It was a look Keith didn’t really desire seeing. “Is that all you needed?” He asked as nicely as possible, voice low. “Why’d you drop out? Was--Do you think you’ll come back?” This was rich. “Why do you care? I figured you’d be happy without me there. You’re clearly the best pilot they have on our level.”_

 

_“Yeah,” Griffin took a step back, turning to leave. “At least you gave me something to work for.” Keith’s eyebrows raised, jaw going slack for only a few milliseconds before regaining his composure._

_“See ya ‘round, Kogane.”_

 

That was the last time they spoke before Voltron. Keith was surprised when he offered to help with rescuing Hunk’s family. A lot of things were surprising Keith these days though.

  


When Keith woke in the hospital after the final battle, he wasn’t expecting his mother to be waiting for him at his bedside. He didn’t expect her to say he had a visitor, and that it was James Griffin.

“He seemed--adamant about seeing you,” Krolia said, the corners of her mouth quirked upwards. Kolivan sat on the couch, a noticeable smirk plastered on his face. Keith rolled his eyes, Griffin seemed to be following him around like a ghost, and it was really started to piss him off. “I’m sure whatever it was can wait,” He said around a spoonful of red jello. He couldn’t believe how much he missed plain foods like this. Kosmo’s ears perked up and a whine came from his throat, and within seconds he morphed to the other side of the door, a solid “OOF” yelped out. Keith rushed to get out of his hospital bed, Krolia and Kolivan shaking their heads as they already knew who the guest was. Keith thought he was hallucinating when he opened the door. There in front of him lay James Griffin on the ground, a bag of dog treats, and Kosmo playfully licking his face.

 

“What the quiznak--”

 

“Oh! Keith you’re uh, awake.”

 

“Are those for my dog?” He pointed to the bag in question, the source of Kosmo’s playful attitude.

 

“These? I’ve been giving them to him for the past few days, Pidge put some medicine in there to help heal him from the fights.” James emptied the bags contents on the hospital floor, which Kosmo happily began licking and eating up. “Sorry for being helpful, Kogane.” Kosmo had already finished, teleporting back into the room, leaving them in the secluded wing alone.

“You know that’s not what I meant you arrogant--”

That’s when Keith felt lips on his. Two minutes later Keith was fucking James Griffin in a maintenance closet in the Garrison hospital.

  


And now we’re here. Three years and a lot more feelings later. James is in love with Keith. Keith loves James more than he’s ever loved anyone before, as much as Shiro, but different. He wants James around him at all times and wants to work with him and come home to him. And they’ve talked but it was never quite enough to make any difference. They spat at one another and they shoved and bit their tongues, but somehow, they couldn’t give it up. There was a spark that was reserved for just after they finished, when their pinkies would graze and ankles would intertwine, Keith knew he didn’t deserve a happy ending. James certainly deserved someone better, stronger,

 

***five weeks ago***

 

Veronica told Lance that James made out with Ryan at the last pilot outing, nothing else apparently happened, it was a drunk kiss. But if it was just some drunk kiss why hadn’t he been told? Why did he find out, from Lance, of all the fucking people.

 

(2:53 PM) Griff: are you irritated because you found out about ryan

 

(2:55 PM) Keith: no not at all

 

(2:55 PM) Keith: totally fine with you shoving your tongue down the Garrison’s throats

 

(2:56 PM) Griff: oh perfect! let me go drunkenly make out with my best friend again

 

Keith rolled his eyes. Best friend that you never shut up about.

 

(2:58 PM) Keith: why were you getting drunk in the first place, no one elses fault for doing dumb shit

 

(2:58 PM) Griff: hm guess a guy was bitter and wanted to get drunk with his friends so he could forget about shit

 

(2:59 PM) Keith: bitter enough to makeout with anyone in his vicinity

 

Keith clenched his jaw as he awaited the reply. He knew James was just getting off duty, so rationally, it would take a moment for a reply.

He had a tendency not to be very rational.

 

(3:00 PM) Keith: did you fuck him?

 

He didn’t know why the image of Kinkade and James made his head spin, or why his began to blur and he got an awful taste in his mouth. God what if Keith was wasting his time.

 

(3:47 PM) Griff: fuck you kogane

 

(3:47 PM) Griff: as if i’m required to tell you

The deep breath Keith meant to take came out in a low growl, surprising himself considering that’s only happened a handful of times without his control. They were playing a game. A game of who could care more and who could care less. Keith didn’t know which side was the winner. James didn’t either.

 

He decided to grab Kosmo and go do some training exercise, maybe see what Lance and Pidge were doing.

He hadn’t visited Matt for a while.

* * *

  


It was midnight when Griffin made an appearance. But it wasn’t to message Keith and apologize for his attitude or harsh words; It was to get on twitter and talk about how badly he wanted to kiss Kinkade.

Fan fucking tastic.

His phone dinged with another new tweet notification, a photo of Kinkade and James side by side in one of the few dimly lit bars they had around. The tweet supporting it “i love him”. Keith rolled his eyes. But right as he went to turn off his phone to avoid any more feelings about the situation, it began to ring; James was calling him. He tentatively pressed the green button, raising the device to his ear only to be met with loud laughter and music with the bass way too high.

“Kogane!” He heard the voice slur directly into the microphone. “Did you miss me?” James’ voice lowered slightly, causing Keith to click his tongue against his teeth. “How much have you had to drink, Griff?” This wasn’t the first time James managed to call Keith on any late night endeavors, but usually when they fought, James didn’t hesitate to get drunk and stay the night with Kinkade, albeit, after numerous drunk texts and phone calls they neither spoke of. “Oooh I dunno, I los’ count after five,” James spoke out, drawing out the last syllable. “Where’s Kinkade? Tell him you need to go home.” Keith said firmly.

“See, there you go ‘gain, actin’ like I’m yours, m’not, you’ve made that pretty fucking clear.” James spat out in a slurred speech, Keith’s heart lurched. “Sides, it’s too early to go home, m’not ready to see you yet,” He spoke softly. Keith’s eyes widened slightly, before he exhaled  deeply through his nose, lips forming a tight line. This was what Keith was talking about, this weird limbo they always entered that they had been permanently stuck in the past few weeks. He wanted James to be his, he wanted James to come home to him, to wake up to him every single morning with no fear of laying too close, because these days he could barely touch James in the morning without the other man flinching. Interrupting Keith’s thoughts of self loathing was a scuffle on the other side of the line, a short minute of what sounded like a hand over the speaker, and then nothing.

“Keith?” Oh, Keith knew that voice.

“Yeah, Kinkade.” Keith spoke a lot firmer than he had intended. He didn’t know if Kinkade knew or not, the man probably did, being James’ best friend and right hand in the field. Keith couldn’t really be upset about it, most the paladins had figured it out by now. “Sorry about his attitude, do you want me to bring him to yours or…?” Keith clicked his tongue again, shaking his head slightly. “My place.”

He heard Kinkade groan out slightly, and James chuckle. Keith ignored how his heart stuttered. “Alright, we’ll be there shortly.” Just before the line went dead, Keith heard who he could only assume was James shouting, “You’re not the boss, Ryan!”  

Keith tossed his phone onto the red chair sitting in the corner of his room, a low growl emitting from his chest. Kosmo’s ears perked up, tilting his head to the side in a question. Keith was still getting used to the sounds that vibrated from his own chest. He sat on the edge of his bed, hands placed over his face as his elbows rested on his knees. He tried to focus his thoughts, to quit thinking really, but all he could see is James’ face, the smile that would match the chuckle he heard. The way his eyes would have looked to the ground as he spoke about coming home. _Home to me._

While his thoughts overran his mind and silver eyes haunted him, Keith didn’t notice the knock to his door, or Kosmo disappearing for some short seconds. When he lifted his head, James stood there, arm wrapped around Kinkade’s neck, with Kinkade’s arms wrapped around his waist and other hand grabbing James’ wrist. Keith’s eyebrows lifted before he stood, going to reach for a giggling James.

“Man, I’ll never get used to that space wolf.” Kinkade smiled, unwrapping James’ arm his neck, gently leaning him towards Keith. James slumped against his side happily, burying his face into Keith’s neck. Keith huffed out a chuckle, “Sorry about that, he tends to do whatever he wants.” He tried to ignore the feeling of James’ nose nudging against his neck. James’ hand had also slipped under Keith’s black shirt, thumb tracing small figures into his skin, but it felt as if James was burning him. Kinkade eyed them, a knowing, yet understanding in his eyes. He smiled and nodded, turning to walk out of Keith’s bedroom. He hollered, “bye” behind his back, and James groaned out a “mmmpgh” against Keith’s neck, waving his hand in the general direction of the voice. Keith felt his lip curl upward slightly, maneuvering him and James to sit against his headboard. He managed to get James’ windbreaker off, throwing it onto the floor as James straddled his lap, wrapping arms around Keith’s torso. Keith wrapped his arms around James as well, resting his forehead on James’ shoulder as James had his head in Keith’s neck. “Don’t be mad at me.” James’ lips moved against Keith’s skin as he spoke, and he somehow managed to squeeze even closer to Keith’s body, as if he would be shoved off. “I’m not.” Keith shook his head lightly, feeling his hair get a little static from James’ t-shirt.

They sat like that for a while, until Keith felt the other man’s grip loosen slightly, and he rearranged their bodies to have James’ back against his chest, head resting on his shoulders. James grunted, moving his legs on top of Keith’s. Keith looked down at him, noticing a few freckles making way onto James’ nose and cheeks, a red flush still prominent from the alcohol in his system. He had really long, light brown eyelashes, not quite matching the black dyed hair on his head. He had kept it that color since Keith mentioned one time how sexy he’d look with darker hair a year ago, now Veronica and Razavi help him dye it once a month when his roots begin to show the dirty blond beneath. James had a defined jawline, but it somehow made his features look softer as he slept, erasing the cold, hard demeanor he tried to maintain. He quit the act some time ago, letting Keith really understand that James uses his words to hurt. Keith knew this from when they were in training together, but it still caught him by surprise when James would immediately regret whatever he said over the phone or through text. Keith wasn’t any better. He knew that he made decisions too fast and just hoped that whatever was wrong he could fix somehow. Keith didn’t know how to fix James, nor did he want to.

* * *

 

The first thing James noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was definitely not in his bed or on Ryan’s couch. He also noticed the horrid flavor on his tongue and the invisible cotton that seemed to be resting in his mouth. He looked down to see Kosmo sleeping at the end of the bed, right under James’ feet, his normal post. But there was another body missing. Then the smell of coffee hit him, and he smirked. Keith always made coffee when James got drunk, it helped get rid of the taste of the tequila and vodka. He pulled his shirt over his head, wanting to get more comfortable, and to his surprise not because he wanted something out of it. James turned onto his stomach, holding the red pillow beneath his head. He smirked when he realised it was Keith’s favorite pillow. He heard a click of the kitchen light being switched off, and the soft padding of Keith’s footsteps approaching the bedroom. Keith would want to talk about it. James did too. They needed to end things if it wasn’t going to go anywhere. James was far too invested in Keith, constantly thinking of him, wanting to please him in more than just sexual desires. He didn’t want to just be in Keith’s life, he wanted to be a part of it. He wasn’t sure Keith wanted the same. He closed his feigning sleep when he heard the bedroom door crack open, and the sound of Keith slowly shutting it before quietly slipping into his bed, laying on his side to face James. Even if he was sleeping, he would have been able to hear Keith thinking from a mile away.

“I know you’re awake.” His voice was softer than usual, but still had a deep tone to it, probably from lack of sleep. James opened his eyes to meet with the same silver reflecting his own. _Keith was really, really handsome_. “Can’t get nothing past you, can I, Kogane?” James smiled softly before grabbing Keith’s hand and interlocking their fingers. He sighed as he looked at their hands. “We need to talk.” He heard Kosmo disappear into the other room, understanding Keith’s tone of voice. James felt Keith’s hand squeeze before he head the other man say something he really, wasn’t expecting.

“I’m in love with you, James.”

James’ eyes quickly made contact with Keith’s, who had a solemn look on his face. James felt his jaw go slack and his grip on Keith’s hand loosened. It took him only a few seconds to recompose himself once he felt Keith’s hand being pulled away. “I don’t--I know I don’t deserve you. But I love you. And I need you, in my life. So I’m asking you, to stay with me, please.” Keith said gently. “Please, James.” James didn’t know how much time had passed since he was staring blankly into Keith’s eyes, but he made up his mind when he grabbed the sides of Keith’s face and smashed their lips together. Their kisses had always been good, but the way Keith’s tongue delved into James’ mouth like he knew the terrain, and the way their bodies began to intertwine, James knew this was where he belonged, and my god he was so happy Keith wanted him there too. “Keith,” James spoke into the other’s mouth, opening his eyes to see Keith looking right back. Keith nodded, pulling James under him with Keith above, hands on either side of James’ face. James started to unzip his jeans while Keith pressed kisses into his neck, occasionally using his teeth to mark. Once he managed to get his jeans undone, Keith moved his hands to James’ lower body, removing the jeans and boxers in one motion. Keith stepped off the bed, tearing off his sweatpants and laying right back on James, grinding their naked cocks together. James moaned and tilted his head back at the sensation, roaming his hands up and down Keith’s abs and sides. Keith reached over his nightstand to grab a condom, but James grabbed his wrist, pulling it back to the bed. James shook his head, “I want to feel you. All of you.” Keith nodded, grabbing only the lube before bending his head down and pushing his tongue into James’ mouth, who moaned feeling the pad of Keith’s fingers on his rim. Keith moved to kiss his neck, slowly pressing a coated middle finger into his ass. James mouth opened and let out a high pitched moan, as Keith began to work him open. Keith’s fingers were long, so it didn’t take him long to find his prostate, and quickly added another finger to assist. Within minutes James was a mess of moans and grinding his ass back towards Keith’s fingers. “Keith- _ah_ -please, _please,_ I can’t--I need you inside me,” James yelled out, whimpering when he felt Keith’s fingers leave him empty. “Don’t worry babyboy, I’ve got you.” Keith moved James’ hips around his waist as he coated his dick in a liberal coat of lube before pressing the head of his cock in gently. Keith’s jaw went slack as he bottomed out, a vibration coming from his chest when he saw James’ eyes roll into the back of his head. Keith started a slow, grinding rhythm, watching the way James would squeak when his cock would hit that particular set of nerves inside James. “Faster,” James panted out, trying to work his ass against Keith’s hips. Keith leaned up more, grabbing James’ hips to stop the motion, causing the other man to groan out a “Dammit.”

“Not today. I’m going to show you just how much I love you. Just how much I love watching you fall apart for me.” Keith spoke as he pulled all the way out of James, before slamming right back in, causing James to scream “Oh _fuck_!” as Keith repeated the action several times. “I need to come--Keith please let me come!” Keith wrapped a hand around James’ very red, leaking cock, pumping twice before James released into his hand, screaming Keith’s name. Keith moved to pull out, before James locked his ankles around Keith’s hips, shaking his head. “Don’t, mmmm, don’t pull out.” Keith stopped his motion, looking at James’ eyes, “Go ahead.” Keith leaned down and kissed James gently before slamming his cock into James only a few more times before his release. James groaned into his mouth at the feeling and overstimulation, Keith’s hips stuttering to ride out his orgasm. “Fuck,” Keith spoke as he pulled out, watching his own come fall out of James’ ass. James reached down between his thighs, lapsing some of the liquid onto his own fingers before pulling them into his mouth, staring straight into Keith’s eyes. He smirked around his fingers when he saw Keith’s eyes switch for a split second, his Galra heritage shining through. “Christ, how are you legal?” Keith leaned down and kissed him, shoving his tongue into James’ mouth. He pulled back, biting James’ bottom lip as he went. He reached over the side of the bed, grabbing his own shirt and cleaning them off before laying down, and wrapping his arms around James’ middle. James smiled, realizing that this was finally real, and Keith was finally his. They didn’t need to think about their jobs right now, or how in a few short weeks, they would be separated on different parts of the universe. Right now they were together, and that was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

They had been laying in bed for a few hours like this, no clothes, just soft whispers and gentle touches. Their legs were interlocked, torsos side by side, hips touching. James was playing with Keith’s long fingers, occasionally kissing or biting them.

“Do you think one of them will pick me?” James said it so softly, that Keith swears the only reason he heard was because of his Galra hearing. _Black will certainly pick you, Griff._

“Red will chew you up and spit you out,” He smirked. “Can’t wait for you to fly her.” James chuckled, slapping Keith’s chest lightly. They hadn’t talked about it yet, what would happen if (when) James was picked as a paladin. Keith’s location would stay at base, while James would be on missions for weeks or months at a time. “You really think I have what it takes?” James looked over at Keith, a pained look in his eyes.

_Please don’t go. Stay with me._

Keith flattened his palm, “It takes a brave and bold heart. Determination. A person calm and collected in the face of danger.” _That’s Black, not Red._ “Who-Who do you think will get--?” Keith could tell by the tone. The question he really didn’t want to answer. If he told James what his brain was screaming at him and Black didn’t pick him, he would be devastated. He responded the best way he knew how, a kiss to James’ nose, and a whisper to go to sleep.

And so they did.

* * *

 

Shiro led James and his crew into the enormous outpost that held all the lions. His crew was last to be selected, but at least this way, James knew that if his squad didn’t get chosen, it didn’t make them any better than the others. They started with the green lion, whose analytical spirit matched onto Leifsdottir well, and she rushed in, gushing at how much technology was in the pit. James smiled, knowing that his team was going to succeed. Razavi was chosen by the yellow lion, and Ryan to the blue lion. James felt his heart in his stomach as Shiro led him to the red lion, the blue, protective shield unyielding. “She’s a fighter, this one.” He heard the elder man speak, laying a hand on James’ shoulder. James closed his eyes, waiting for confirmation, when he felt a vibration in his mind, and image of yellow eyes, a black tail, and wings soaring through the stars. The whole outpost vibrated as a lion, Black, roared, followed by the others. James looked to Shiro, who stood at his side with a knowing smile. The black lion flew from it’s garage to land before them, mouth open, waiting for it’s paladin. James looked at Shiro in question, because if James was the Black paladin, who would fly Red?

 

“You didn’t think I’d quit did you?”

James eyes widened, turning fast to the voice behind him, to be met with Keith in his Paladin uniform. The shield around the red lion erased, mouth opening for her paladin. James felt tears pool at his eyes. “You knew Black would choose me.” James and Keith were standing eye to eye now. Keith smirking down at his boyfriend, reaching up and wiping the tears from James’ cheeks. “Course I did. I would have.” Keith held out in front of him the black lion’s bayard, and James took it, once again feeling a sensation wash over his entire being.

 

“Congratulations, Black Paladin.”

 

They wouldn’t be on opposite sides of the universe, they would be together, fighting side by side with James leading and Keith following as his right hand. It wasn’t a perfect ending, and they didn’t get to have some fairytale wedding, because the universe was still at war, and Keith still had to do some jobs with the Blades of Marmora. But this was the best they could get, and James was grateful for the amount of Keith he could have. And he would savor every moment of it. Regardless of how long it would last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this was based off an rp i'm doing with my lovely best friend who has helped influence me so much and helped me with my writing and so i wanted to do this as a little gift.  
> song lyrics from the beginning are from Eastside by Benny Blanco, Halsey and Khalid.  
> my tumblr is kasprbaks if you want to stop by!


End file.
